1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a sealing member for use in a capacitor including an electrolytic solution, and to a method for manufacturing a capacitor including the sealing member.
2. Background Art
FIG. 4 is a partially cutaway view in perspective of an aluminum electrolytic capacitor, as an example of conventional capacitor 1. Capacitor 1 includes capacitor element 5, an electrolytic solution (not shown), cylindrical case 6 having a bottom, and sealing member 7. Capacitor element 5 is made by winding a pair of positive electrode foil 2 and negative electrode foil 3 with separator 4 interposed therebetween. Electrode foils 2 and 3 are coupled with lead terminals 8 and 9, respectively. Case 6 houses capacitor element 5 and the electrolytic solution. Sealing member 7 seals the opening of case 6.
Sealing member 7 is provided with two through-holes 10 (hereinafter, holes), and lead terminals 8 and 9 are inserted into respective holes 10. The horizontal section of each of lead terminals 8 and 9 and holes 10 generally has a circular shape. In proximity to the opening of case 6, drawn part 6A is formed and open end 6B is curled. By such processing, sealing member 7 is compressed and seals the opening of case 6. As sealing member 7, a highly sealable rubber material is used so as to suppress leakage of the electrolytic solution.